


We'll Be Fine

by wild_ones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between Season 3 and 4, For a Friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Nogitsune, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_ones/pseuds/wild_ones
Summary: Title originating from the song "We'll Be Fine" by Lincoln JesserIt was four days after the nogitsune was defeated. This fic shows some of the recovery between season 3 and season 4, and it's dedicated to my best friend, J, who is currently watching the show.





	We'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J - my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=J+-+my+best+friend).



Thunk, thunk, thunk . . . Thunk, thunk, thunk . . .

The sound of Scott's shoes hitting the living room floor echoed eerily throughout his house. He couldn't stop pacing.

Thunk, thunk, thunk . . .

 He just didn't know what to do. Maybe there was nothing he could do. How do you talk to your boyfriend after something like that happens? Maybe Scott just needed to give him space and time to recover.

Thunk, thunk, thunk . . .

Scott kept reminding himself over and over that Stiles was safe. He constantly felt this urgency to go check on him -- to make sure Stiles was still himself. However, Stiles was with his dad and Stiles was probably sorting through his own messes. Scott repeatedly showing up probably wouldn't help the situation.

Thunk, thunk, thunk . . .

But what if Stiles needed someone to remind him that he was safe? What if Stiles wasn't sure if he was even awake? What if-

"Scott, honey, I need you to breathe," a soothing voice interrupted his train of thoughts. A hand placed gently on his shoulder prevented him from pacing. "Breathe," she repeated.

Scott looked up into the eyes of his mom and took a few deep breaths. He hadn't even noticed that his breathing quickened.

"Mom-" Scott's voice cracked. He shook his head slightly and blinked away a few tears, unsure of what to say. But Scott didn't need to say anything. Mama McCall understood. She pulled her son into a warm hug.

"You need rest," she started. Scott opened his mouth to argue but Melissa continued. "And I know right now you would rather do anything but sleep, but you need it, honey. Then tomorrow you will be well-rested and you will be able to be there for Stiles. Okay?" Scott nodded, knowing his mother was right. Mama McCall pulled him closer and kissed his forehead very gently. "I love you, sweetie," she whispered softly. Scott wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling very grateful for a mother like Melissa McCall.

Scott wished his mom a good night and finally went upstairs to his bedroom.

\- - -

Scott awoke earlier than usual just in case if Stiles did. He sat on the edge of his bed with his phone in his hands and stared at the screen, empty of any notifications. Scott let out a huff as he wondered what he could do until Stiles contacted him -- other than worry and stress even more.

Scott tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a snack. He was surprised to see freshly made pancakes on the counter. Scott could hear his mother's voice from the living room. "I knew you'd be up earlier than usual so I thought you would love some pancakes," she called. Scott couldn't help grinning as he constructed a plate full of pancakes, butter, and syrup.

Scott brought his breakfast into the living room and sat next to his mom. "You are amazing," he said with a sincere smile before digging into the pancakes.

Mama McCall beamed proudly and rubbed her hand on Scott's knee. "I gotta go to work now, honey," she murmured. "If you need anything, do not be afraid to call me," she affirmed.

"I will," he promised. Scott quickly hugged his mom goodbye and watched her walk out of the house. He checked his phone again but there was still no message from Stiles. Scott managed to turn on his gaming console and started to play one of his and Stiles' favorite games. Scott also found a soft blanket and cocooned himself on the couch. Every five minutes or so, Scott would pause the game and check his phone. But still nothing.

Scott could feel the weight of gravity pulling on his upper eyelids, but Scott didn't want to fall asleep. What if Stiles needs him? Scott widened his eyes in determination and let out a low growl, reminding himself that he is, in fact, a true alpha. Alphas are always there for their pack members. Scott is always there for Stiles. Scott continued playing the game for a long while, periodically checking his phone.

Scott thought he could see something dripping in the corner of his eyes. He glanced around the living room but saw nothing. When he turned his focus back on the TV screen, he noticed the colors were all dripping and blending into one another. Scott rapidly blinked his eyes, knowing he must be dreaming or something. He tried to stand up, but stumbled sideways.

Luckily, someone caught him. Scott was confused, though. Who would be here? He tried to focus his gaze but it was a pointless effort. Instead, he let his werewolf senses kick in. Immediately, he knew who it was: Stiles.

Scott let Stiles guide him back onto the couch, and then Stiles maneuvered so that Scott could lay on him with the blanket over both of them. It was very warm and comfortable, and Scott was already having trouble not falling asleep once again. Scott thought he could see his boyfriend roll his eyes, but Stiles simply shushed Scott, telling him to go back to sleep. Scott could feel Stiles' hand run through his hair.

"We'll be fine - go to sleep," Stiles murmured.

Scott mumbled a few words of gratitude before letting sleep take him.

\- - -

Stiles' murmuring in his sleep immediately woke Scott from his nap. The teen wolf blinked away the heaviness he could feel in his eyes and focused his gaze on Stiles. His boyfriend's face was strained and he kept wincing. Scott whimpered softly, not sure of what to do.

"Stiles," he spoke softly. There was no response. "Hey, Stiles, it's a dream," he tried again. Stiles' only response was a twitch of the hand. Scott started to feel more worried. "Please wake up," Scott whimpered. He put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and shook it very gently, not wanting to startle him. "Please wake up," he said, more loudly.

Without warning, Stiles began shouting. He tried to push Scott away, clearly petrified. "Stiles!" Scott yelped, trying to get his attention. "Stiles! It's okay! It's okay!" he repeated, making clear eye contact. Stiles kept shaking his head, confused and hurt.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I just, no. No," he stammered and looked around the room. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and shook his head again. "I don't know, I don't know," he repeated very quietly. Scott sat up and gave Stiles some room. Stiles stared at the floor, still holding himself in a stance to run.

Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm his own body. He knew it was Stiles having a dream, but Scott was immediately pulled back to that moment where one second Stiles was himself and the next moment Stiles was twisting the sword in his-

Scott took another deep breath, reminding himself that everything is over. And now he had to help his boyfriend.

Scott turned to Stiles who was frozen in his spot. He reached out to grab Stiles' hand but startled Stiles. His boyfriend realized what was happening and then collapsed in Scott's arms. Scott pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles didn't say anything -- he just rested his head on Scott's chest.

Scott knew he had to address what was going on. There was no other way to help him than just talk.

"Stiles," Scott started. Scott thought back to what Stiles said to him. "We'll be fine," he restated, although his voice wavered. Scott huffed and tried again. "We'll be fine," he affirmed and then kissed Stiles' forehead.

Stiles, through sniffling, repeated the same thing. Very softly, but it was there. Scott listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm.

"How do I forget?" Stiles sincerely asked. He remembers everything he did and didn't do. Even if it wasn't him, it was his hands and voice. The demon even referred to them as 'we'. Stiles shut his eyes, willing the thoughts to go away. "How do I go back? To who I was before?"

"You don't," Scott said gently. Stiles didn't expect that answer. "Stiles, you can't. We can't forget. We lost too much. . ." his voice fell silent. Scott, again, controlled his heartbeat by taking deep breaths. He continued, "We can only move forward. Step by step, no matter how small."

"Short steps," Stiles responded, feeling more comfortable with Scott's arms around him.

"And deep breaths," Scott reminded. "We'll be fine," he smiled warmly. Scott looked down at Stiles who was still closing his eyes. The teen wolf gently rubbed his hand on the side of his boyfriend's face. Stiles' opened his eyes and locked contact with Scott. The corners of Stiles' mouth slowly bent upwards into a smile. He reached his hand up to rest on Scott's neck.

"If you're with me," Stiles started, "then I'm sure everything will be alright."

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> Ending definitely inspired by the song "Everything's Alright" by Laura Shigihara :)


End file.
